I'm Right Here
by MoonExpressions
Summary: Ryoma smiled once as he watched the bride walk towards the man she loved and he, himself loved. It was a day to be happy, a day to engrave into his life so Ryoma would willingly let him go. Thrill Pair


A/N: Well all I can say is this will be a short one-shot I wrote out of a random moment so don't shoot me. XD Review instead please!

* * *

**I'm Right Here**

**Rated:**T

**Summary**: Ryoma smiled once as he watched the bride walk towards the man she loved and he, himself loved. It was a day to be happy, a day to engrave into his life so Ryoma would willingly let him go. Thrill Pair

* * *

Ryoma stood by himself looking at the clear blue sky and admiring the work of Yumiko's handiwork in decorating the church for the wedding. She had really put her all into making it perfect and Ryoma had no complaints whatsoever. Closing his eyes momentarily he tried to relax his aching heart...it had been this way for a long time now but it was this morning that the painful aches were worse than usual.

"Oi! The wedding's going to start!" Momoshiro called out to the people outside the church preparing to enter or just socializing with others. Ryoma watched as Momoshiro ushered his girlfriend inside with him while the rest started to follow. His gaze rested on Tezuka lightly as Tezuka started up the stairs to the church towards the front. Ryoma thought he could've at least put the effort to smile a bit since he was the best man and was supposed to be happy for his friend. His eyes moved across the trickle of people squeezing in until he saw Inui-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai lingering towards the back of the trickle. Ryoma noted the hands that held on tightly to each other but he didn't bother commenting to himself or out loud what he thought of that. Ryoma started forward as well to enter the church when he realized Kawamura-senpai was hanging towards the back with Kikumaru-senpai and Oishi-senpai.

"Eiji, I don't want you to say the wrong thing today like yesterday at his bachelor party!" Oishi chided in a motherly tone.

"Okay!" Kikumaru said with a pout. "I forgot that O-chibi was a forbidden topic!"

"Why don't you both just calm down and let's find seats?" Kawamura said good-naturedly.

Oishi merely nodded while glancing worriedly at Kikumaru who was now enthusiastically waving at Fuji who had appeared with his mother from the car.

"Fujiko! It wouldn't be good if you're later than the bride!" Kikumaru called out.

"I know Eiji." Fuji said with a soft smile as he headed inside, excusing himself past the people to get in first.

Ryoma knew no one took note of him hanging in the back of everyone…actually no one would probably care since Syuusuke was the topic today. When he heard the song begin signaling the commencement of the ceremony Ryoma finally took his eyes off the deep blue sky and started to enter the church…he came for this part, no other.

"_Why is the sea blue Ryoma?" Fuji asked._

"_Because it reflects the color of the sky." Ryoma answered staring at the Pacific Ocean closely._

"_But why did you want to see the color of the sea if you already knew it was clear and only reflected the color of the sky?" Fuji asked amused at his boyfriend's weird request to see the Pacific Ocean._

"_I wanted to see if it would be as blue as your eyes…" Ryoma muttered_

"_What?" Fuji asked even though he had heard perfectly clear._

"_No reason… just wanted to." Ryoma said louder._

"_Oh?" Fuji said with a small smile pulling the younger boy into his arms. "Why didn't we just stay at home and stare at the sky then?"_

"_Why didn't you tell me no then?" Ryoma merely countered._

Ryoma kept his golden eyes on the back of the bride's head as she walked towards the front. He stood in the back and leaned against the door when the two helpers shut the big wooden doors behind the bride, her father, and himself. He hadn't wanted to look at Syuusuke yet; he wanted to see the happy crowd staring at the bride, the pink roses that decorated the church and the streaming sunlight that seemed to dance across the bride's white wedding gown. It was exactly as he had asked for, a beautiful day to bless the one he loved. He shifted his gaze and swallowed the lump in his throat as unshed tears threaten to spill behind his watery eyes. Fuji wore his black tailored suit to perfection…when was nothing perfect on the Tensai anyways? His hands were hidden behind his back as the slight breeze from the open window blew his hair gently moving the soft brown hair on his forehead to the side. For a moment Ryoma was disappointed he hadn't thought to bring a camera and capture that beautiful moment…but since he didn't he wanted to keep this memory. Ryoma smiled once as he watched the bride walk towards the man she loved and he, himself loved. It was a day to be happy, a day to engrave into his life so Ryoma would willingly let him go. Moving his eyes upward to look at Fuji fully, he watched Fuji open his eyes slowly and renew the distant smile on his lips at his bride who closed the distance between them…it was time.

'Che!' Ryoma thought adverting his gaze to the gentle stream of sunlight that poured over the couple as the priest voice started by greeting everyone…. he ignored the speech…after all; he could only see the back of their heads now from where he stood. He shifted his gaze once more to the bride and hoped that she would only make Fuji happy if not happier. He had willingly given everything over to her so he expected that she oversee to her part of course. He had given up the arms that would now hold her forever, the name that she would bear, the man who he loved more than life, and the love he would never forget no matter how much time pass.

Distantly he was aware of the clapping. Looking up, he managed a weak smile in congratulations as he watched them exchange rings and vows. He had promised himself that he was going to let go today yet even he knew that was a lie as he felt himself only wanting to hold on even more…he knew he promised to forget their love but that was now only his aching heart longing for lost time. It didn't matter now…everything was too late to turn back now…because although he forfeited everything to the girl who Fuji was leaning over to kiss right now, one thing he knew he had and would never give up is Syuusuke's smile. The smile on his lips at this moment would never compare to any Fuji had given him before. The real smile was all Ryoma needed, because no matter how selfish he was; no matter how much he hated this moment, as long as he could keep Syuusuke's smile to himself, he could give up everything else.

The cheers snapped Ryoma out of his thoughts as Fuji began to lead his smiling bride out of the church. Ryoma stepped to the side then and allowed the two to pass before he followed them out the door. Despite his resolve on not to cry, he felt a stray tear fall anyways. He watched as everyone crowded around both the bride and groom to congratulate them both happily, but in that moment; Ryoma had no desire to do anything but hold Fuji desperately…everyone was so happy, so alive… Shifting to stand in front of Fuji slightly he was etching Syuusuke's face into his mind when he heard Yumiko's call.

"Think of the one you love and smile!" Yumiko yelled out to Fuji and his wife. Ryoma swallowed his hurt and watched intently as Fuji took hold of his wife's waist and smiled at Yumiko… genuinely. Unable to stand losing the smile as well, Ryoma found himself reaching for Fuji's hand desperately.

"Syuusuke…" Ryoma said brokenly, "I love you…"

Ryoma's reality finally hit him once more as his hand passed through Fuji's as if he never reached out in the first place.

'I forgot…' Ryoma smiled bitterly as he walked away from Fuji and his wife. He had forgotten he didn't exist in the same world as the one he loved anymore; he had forgotten he was no longer a part of their world…

'Be happy…because I'm right here.' Ryoma whispered to Fuji lightly with the breeze as he faded slowly engraving the memory of the one he loved into his mind forever…even if he forgot everything else through time…as long as he had this memory, he'd be okay.

_A few days later_

Yumiko smiled softly as she looked at Syuusuke's wedding picture. She had sent almost all the poses to the happy couple…except for a few she only wanted to show Syuusuke.

"Which would those be?" Syuusuke asked walking into his sister's room.

"Those two," Yumiko said with a small smile to Syuusuke.

Watching her brother pick up the two photos, she smiled sadly as she got the reaction she knew would come. A smile graced her brother's lips but tears streamed down his eyes as he looked at the two photos. Yumiko hadn't meant to catch it but she had caught a blurred but anguished, brave Ryoma trying to grasp Fuji's hand in one picture and another where he was caught walking away from the couple with a bitter smile.

"Ryoma…"

"Didn't I say he'd come?" Yumiko asked putting an arm around Syuusuke.

"Aa…" Syuusuke whispered through his silent tears…because no matter how many years would pass, he'd never forget or love anyone as much as his Ryoma.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for breaking everyone's heart and mine but I felt like doing a bittersweet longing combined with moving on. Review anyways and you can all tell me how much you hate me for writing this XP 


End file.
